Rank-Up-Magic Raptor's Force
-랩터즈포스 | pt_name = Magia de Aumento de Classe Força do Raptor | es_name = Magia de Subida de Rango Fuerza Rapaz | ja_name = －ラプターズ・フォース | romaji_name = Rankuappu Majikku - Raputāzu Fōsu | image = RankUpMagicRaptorsForce-MP16-EN-C-1E.png | card_type = Spell | property = Quick-Play | passcode = 43383478 | effect_types = Activation requirement, Effect | lore = If a "Raidraptor" Xyz Monster was destroyed and sent to the Graveyard this turn while you controlled it: Target 1 "Raidraptor" Xyz Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, then Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Raidraptor" monster that is 1 Rank higher than that monster, by using it as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon.) | fr_lore = Si un Monstre Xyz "Raidraptor" a été détruit et envoyé au Cimetière ce tour tant que vous le contrôliez : ciblez 1 Monstre Xyz "Raidraptor" dans votre Cimetière ; Invoquez-le Spécialement, puis Invoquez Spécialement 1 monstre "Raidraptor" qui a 1 Rang de plus que le monstre depuis votre Extra Deck, en l'utilisant comme le Matériel Xyz. (Cette Invocation Spéciale est traitée comme une Invocation Xyz.) | de_lore = Falls ein „Überfallraptor“-Xyz-Monster in diesem Spielzug zerstört und auf den Friedhof gelegt wurde, solange du es kontrolliert hast: Wähle 1 „Überfallraptor“-Xyz-Monster in deinem Friedhof; beschwöre es als Spezialbeschwörung, dann beschwöre 1 „Überfallraptor“-Monster, dessen Rang 1 höher ist als der des Monsters, als Spezialbeschwörung von deinem Extra Deck, indem du es als das Xyz-Material verwendest. (Diese Spezialbeschwörung wird als Xyz-Beschwörung behandelt.) | it_lore = Se un Mostro Xyz "Raidraptor" è stato distrutto e mandato al Cimitero in questo turno mentre lo controllavi: scegli come bersaglio 1 Mostro Xyz "Raidraptor" nel tuo Cimitero; Evocalo Specialmente, poi Evoca Specialmente dal tuo Extra Deck 1 mostro "Raidraptor" di 1 Rango superiore a quello di quel mostro, utilizzandolo come Materiale Xyz. (Questa Evocazione Speciale viene considerata una Evocazione Xyz.) | pt_lore = Se um Monstro Xyz "Ataqueraptor" foi destruído e enviado para o Cemitério neste turno enquanto você o controlava: escolha 1 Monstro Xyz "Ataqueraptor" no seu Cemitério; Invoque-o por Invocação-Especial e, depois, Invoque por Invocação-Especial do seu Deck Adicional, 1 monstro "Ataqueraptor" de 1 Classe maior que esse monstro, usando-o como Matéria Xyz. (Essa Invocação-Especial é considerada como uma Invocação-Xyz.) | es_lore = Si este turno un Monstruo Xyz "Asaltorrapaz" fue destruido y mandado al Cementerio mientras tú lo controlabas: selecciona 1 Monstruo Xyz "Asaltorrapaz" en tu Cementerio; Invócalo de Modo Especial, y después Invoca de Modo Especial, desde tu Deck Extra, 1 monstruo "Asaltorrapaz" que sea 1 Rango mayor que ese monstruo, usándolo como Material Xyz. (Esta Invocación Especial se trata como una Invocación Xyz). | ja_lore = ①：自分フィールドの「ＲＲ」 モンスターが破壊され墓地へ送られたターン、自分の墓地の「ＲＲ」 モンスター１体を対象として発動できる。そのモンスターを特殊召喚し、そのモンスターよりランクが１つ高い「ＲＲ」モンスター１体を、対象のモンスターの上に重ねて 召喚扱いとしてエクストラデッキから特殊召喚する。 | ko_lore = ① : 자신 필드의 "RR (레이드 랩터즈)" 엑시즈 몬스터가 파괴되어 묘지로 보내진 턴, 자신의 묘지의 "RR (레이드 랩터즈)" 엑시즈 몬스터 1장을 대상으로 하고 발동할 수 있다. 그 몬스터를 특수 소환하고, 그 몬스터보다 랭크가 1개 높은 "RR (레이드 랩터즈)" 몬스터 1장을, 대상의 몬스터의 위에 겹쳐 엑시즈 소환 취급으로 엑스트라 덱에서 특수 소환한다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | supports = Xyz Monster | archseries = Rank-Up-Magic | supports_archetypes = Raidraptor | summoning = * Special Summons from your Graveyard * Rank-Up by 1 Rank * Special Summons from your Extra Deck * Treats Special Summon as Xyz Summon * Xyz Evolution | database_id = 11841 }}